


you're the one, with the sun

by pepper_407



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Hope Mikaelson, Other, accidental misgendering, kinda ??, set in an au version of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Lizzie's life is saved by a very beautiful stranger
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 16





	you're the one, with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the prompt "There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close" but really I just took the alley bit, they aren't that close and don't kiss like I think this prompt implies they're gonna  
> but if you too wanna send writing requests my tumblr is @aceemily thorne  
> and finally, the title is from call me by kate nash

She had met this girl about five minutes ago but she had saved Lizzie from a monster that yeah, even she could admit, was about to fucking murder her so she might have earned this trust or maybe not, but she's pretty and saved her life so her brain is running on those two facts when after a few more minutes of running she's pulled into an alleyway by this mysterious girl.

"Sorry Lizzie, I just-" her face quickly lost all of its previous composure that it had somehow kept up as she fought a fucking dragon

Honestly, if she hadn't gone silent after saying her name Lizzie might not have thought much of it because she is well known in many ways, including but not limited to her dad being the principal at a school that this girl could clearly be a potential student for, plus also she's known well enough around town but apparently, this knowledge is Lizzie's only chance at an upper hand so she takes it, "Okay, you might have just saved my life but mystery girl but-"

"Oh uh" 

Lizzie hates being interrupted when she's on a roll but it seemed almost involuntary because straight after it was uttered the stranger put her hand over her mouth and that has Lizzie intrigued, "Yes?'

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt or anything, I just, ah, I'm not a girl

Fuck, way to go at being a better person Lizzie, someone saved her life and all she does is misgender them, god she is the actual worst

"But, you had no way of knowing and I haven't really, well I haven't really told anyone around town or anything yet so it's all good, just you know food for thought about assuming stuff"

"Great food for thought, very good, speaking of food, would I be able to buy you some, to both thank you for saving my life and also to try to attempt some form of forgiveness for my incorrect assumption"

The person in front of her looks so amused in such a fond way as they reply to this, Lizzie will admit it, out of the blue and pretty insane date proposal, "Wow, you have got some guts I'll say that, but it's doesn't surprise me"

"So you know of me?"

They look a little caught off guard (again) but quickly regained themselves by saying, "Well yes, you do have a reputation and maybe you have heard of me, Hope Marshall, take your picking with pronouns"

"You know what, I definitely should have asked both of those things a while ago, I guess your beauty just took me off my game"

"But not by much as you have already asked me out"

"Well not much can shake me"

"I'm glad to see that is true, and I would be glad to join you for a meal, you do owe me after all"

"Well, after me"


End file.
